Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) and other types of light emitting devices are widely used for background illumination in electronic devices and for signage, indoor lighting, outdoor lighting, and other types of general illumination. The efficiency of conventional light emitting devices generally varies with different wavelengths. For example, gallium nitride (GaN)/indium gallium nitride (InGaN) based LEDs are substantially less efficient in the green wavelength range than in the blue or violet wavelength ranges at typically current densities. Accordingly, several improvements in light emitting devices to efficiently emit light at wavelengths longer than the blue or violet wavelength ranges may be desirable.